Houkago action time!
by TheZombie-sama92
Summary: Mio Akiyama por alguna razón, portará con un Aralum, un objeto que contiene poderes sobrenaturales. Esta se encontrará con otras chicas con poderes similares, que intentan arrebatarle su Aralum.Pero también recibirá la ayuda de sus otras amigas. Después de la escuela, ¿Acción y batallas les esperan a todas? Mal resumen, pasen lean.


**¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con otra de mis cosas raras. ^^" Nada de lobos ni zoofilia. (?) Por cierto, mi otro fanfi: "El gatito y los 7 lobos" está medio abandonado. ;/; Veamos, este es un proyecto que no sé si funcionará, pero bueh. A mí me gustó. Tenéd en cuenta que me salté alguna coma o tilde. xD xDD Bah, que lo leáis. xD Espero que os guste. **

**K-on no me pertenece, sino al grandisisísimo Kakifly-sama. **

**¡Música maestro! (?)**

La tierra, nuestro lugar. Un mundo que vivió grandes acontecimientos, inmemorables batallas y traiciones, y grandes rebeliones contra los más malvados y poderosos seres. Un planeta que, al cabo de los siglos, fue avanzando en la modernidad y la inteligencia. Ahora, en el siglo XXI, las mentes intelectuales crearon diversas gamas de armas de matanza. Hasta los más pequeños artilugios, son capaces de producir el mal para muchas personas. Además, los avances científicos lograron fabricar algo más que estas armas de destrucción. Los "Alarum", son accesorios en forma de brazalete que poseen poderes no comunes en la actualidad. Al principio fue algo totalmente ilegal, pero personas que lo compraban por un alto precio se fascinaron y pidieron más. Los fabricantes, al darse cuenta de la popularidad y del gran dinero que aportaba, insistieron para hacer de este artilugio, un objeto legal. Asegurando que es un arma completamente seguro y con un regulador que no permite al accesorio llegar a más de 40% de su potencia. El objeto al final, fue legal. Pero para tener el Alarum se necesita pasar por una prueba, del cual se obtendrá una licencia.

En algún lugar del mundo, una chica sueña con descubrir las maravillas y los secretos del mundo, Cree que en el pasado, la magia existió. Cree que en el pasado, aquellos seres que usaban la magia, existían. La brujas. Individuos que, hace miles de años, se extinguieron según toda la información que reunió la chica. Le parece absurdo que las personas de hoy en día creen cosas para destruir el mundo, aunque otras personas, solamente lo que quieren de este lugar, es un lugar mejor, sin guerra ni maldad. Está convencida de que en algún lugar de esta diminuta Tierra entre el Universo, habrá alguna luz, algún aura o algún viento, que note la presencia de seres que nacieron con una mayor capacidad que las bestias mecánicas de ahora en día.

La luz de las velas estaba reflejada en unos profundos ojos color carmesí. La propietaria de estos ojos, con un movimiento pesado y lento, movió su caballo blanco, y lo depositó en la casilla del rey negro.

-Jaque mate.

La contrincante suspiró, rendida. La ganadora le lanzó una mirada triunfante, y esta respondió dándole una mirada que se notaba perfectamente por el gesto, que esta decía en su mente "La próxima vez te arrepentirás". La otra hizo una ligera sonrisa de superioridad.

La perdedora se levantó de su sitio y estiró los brazos, cansada de estar dos horas sentada en un banco de hierro intentándo arrebatárle el rey a la otra chica. Por otro lado, la otra chica se sirvió un poco de té que había en la mesa en donde se encontraba en juego de Ajedrez.

-Ritsu. -Dijo sin mirar hacia la chica, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-¿Hhm?

La chica que estaba sentada por fin fijó la mirada hacia la otra joven, que estaba poniéndose su capa negra, únicamente con la imagen de un ave color rojo ilustrado en la parte de atrás de la capa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

La chica tardó unos segundos en contestar, se puso la capucha negra, dejando ver unicamente esos misteriosos ojos ámbares y el flequillo, que le tapaba parte del ojo

-Está a punto de descubrirlo, además, me da la impresión de que ella es especial.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

La ojimiel apretó fuertemente un collar que poseía en el cuello, Un collar negro, que contaba con una especie de estrella color bronce, de 10 puntas. Y dentro de ella, 3 líneas diagonales paralelas entre sí.

-Akiyama. Mio Akiyama.

En el instituto Sakura, existe un club algo especial. No es que atraiga a las demás personas, ni es un club increíblemente bueno y entretenido. El simple hecho de que tenga solamente dos integrantes, y de que las actividades del club sean un poco "raras" hacen que las leyendas urbanas nazcan en el instituto, causándoles miedo a las estudiantes de Sakuragaoka. Esto hizo que el club sea temible, tanto por los profesores como las alumnas. El club de "Secretos de la Tierra" consistía en investigar sobre el pasado, para descubrir algunos secretos que este ocultaba.

Y allí estaban, dos chicas investigando sobre Juana de Arco, aquella heroína que fue ejecutada siendo quemada viva, porque los eclesiásticos pensaban que cometía hechicería, y que las voces que oía era procedente del Diablo. ¿Y si en verdad que la magia estaba dentro de ella?

-Mio-chan, ya es la hora de irnos. ¡Tengo hambre! -Reprochó la chica que estaba apoyadandose perezosamente en la mesa, sin importarse por la cantidad de papaeles que se encontraban en ella.

-Ya voy, ya voy. -Respondió terminando de hojear un libro.-

Al terminar de hojear el libro, la chica lo dejó en una pequeña estantería, y al momento empezó a recojer los papeles y a organizar los materiales, su compañera le ayudó. Y por fin lo dejaron todo bien limpio, listas para irse, cogieron sus abrigos y bufandas y abandonaron el salón. Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde, un horario un poco tarde para irse, pero Mio estaba tan obsesionada que decidió quedarse un poco más, además de que ya era fin de semana. Las chicas andaban por las calles de invierno, el crepúsculo del atardecer ya estaba desapareciendo, y pequeños copos de nieve rozaban las caras de las jóvenes.

-Bueno, aquí nos tenemos que separar. Yui, procura terminarte el libro que te dejé.

-No te preocupes Mio-chan, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Las chicas se separon, cada una avenida. Mio avanzó hacia su casa con pasos rápidos y ligeros. Lllegó, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Sacó de un cajón de una mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, un brazalete de color gris, y se lo puso en la mano izquierda.

-"Me encontré esto por la mañana, el material que lo compone es muy parecido al Alarum, no sé nada más sobre esto, pero me resulta muy interesante."

Después de hacer los deberes y estar un rato en el ordenador, Mio bajó a la cocina para coger algo de beber, su madre estaba haciedo la cena, mientras que su padre todavía estaba trabajando.

-Mio-chan, ¿Me puedes hacer un recado?

-Sí, mamá. ¿Qué quieres que compre?

Eran ya las diez de la noche, Mio salió de su casa para comprar unas cuántas verduras en el 24 horas más cercano a su casa. No había nada en las calles, solamente unos cuántos copos de nieve siendo alumbrados por las farolas. La chica estaba tranquilamente caminando por la calle, medio cantando las comidas para que no se le ovide.

-Zanahorias y tomates~. Zanah..

-Hola, guapa. ¿Estás sola por aquí? -Dijo un chico, de más o menos veinte años. Junto a uno chicos más. Tenían aspecto de que eran crueles, Mio estaba muy asustada. - ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-N-no, gracias. E-esto. Tengo que irme.

-No te creas que te dejaremos irte. -Otro chico le agarró fuertemente del brazo, lástimándole.

-¡Que me dejes! -Mio le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, este lo recibió, soltándo su brazo y cayéndose al suelo.

-Hija de puta, ¿¡quién eres para hacerle eso a Kenichi!?

Mio, al distraerles. Intentó regresar a su casa, pero otro chico le agarró de la camiseta y la puso bruscamente en la pared. Mientras tanto, los demás hombres estaban alrededor, mirando la escena. Mio intentaba librarse de él, pero imponía más fuerza en ella.

-D-déjame, porfavor. -Dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

El hombre no le hizo caso, empezó a quitarle el abrigo y a desabrocharle la camiseta azul que llevaba, tenía frío y no sabía que hacer. De repente, una gran luz provino del brazalete de esta. El hombre se separó, asustado. El cuerpo de Mio no reaccionaba, solo sentía en su cuerpo una gran adrenalina. Alzó su mano izquierda y la movió rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, formando un gran rayo blanco en el aire, luego hizo un movimiento con la mano, como señalándo a uno de los chicos. El relámpago que estaba ahí se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el chico, este cayó electrocutado. Los demás se lanzaron hacia Mio, pero ella derrumbó a uno de uno patada, otro le lanzó un puñetazo desde atrás pero esta se agachó, haciendo que el puñetazo se hundiera en la cara de otro. Mio aprovechó la ocasión de electrocutarle, los demás hombres salieron corriendo. Pero esta absorbió una gran cantidad del poder que estaba en su interior y lo liberó, electrocutando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Tch, cobardes...Espera, ¿Qué ha pasado? -Mio se dió cuenta de que en el brazalete se encontraba la imagen de un rayo blanco.

La chica se quedó parada en la calle, reflexionando el porqué habían hombres en el suelo, sí, recordaba que querían abusar de ella, pero de lo demás, solo logró acordarse de que un gran poder se apodraba de su cuerpo, y todavía sentía algo de esa sensación en el interior de su cuerpo.

Llegó a casa, con las compras, su madre le preguntó porqué estaba despeinada y algo sucia, esta le respondió que se había caído. Se dió una ducha, y se fue a la cama sin cenar, de repente, el cansancio se le vino encima y tenía unas enormes ganas de encontrarse con su querida cama.

La luz del reluciente día, a pesar de que era invierno, hizo despertar a Ritsu, se molestó ya que no podía dormir. Lo bueno es que era pronto y podía aprovechar el día que tenía por delante. Se quitó el pijama y se puso unos pantalones jeans y un hersey negro. A continuación se dirigió a la cocina y preparó arroz con miso, algo simple ya que no tenía hambre. Después se preparó y salió a la calle, su objetivo del día era encontrarse con ella, y arrebatarle lo que había encontrado por error. Maldición, Por la culpa de esa chica, una gran batalla podría causar un detrimento a la humanidad de Japón. Ritsu tan solo pasó la mañana en el tejado de una casita situada en el parque, observando a los niños jugando alegramente. Ojalá tuviera una infancia así.

La chica se durmió hasta el atardecer. El momento había llegado, la misión de quitarle un objeto a una chica normal y corriente le resultaba aburrido y bastante fácil.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.^^ Ha sido corto, qué más da. Si tenéis alguna duda o algun consejo, no dudéis en decirlo por review. Vale, el final de este capítulo ha sido aburrido, pero necesitaba ponerlo. Subiré el próximo dentro de un mes. ¬¬ Bah, por ahora a dejar review. e_e xD ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
